Kingdom Hearts II
|publisher = / , Buena Vista Games / Sony Computer Entertainment |release = 22 December 2005 / 28 Maart 2006 29 September 2006 28 September 2006 | genre = Actie-RPG | modes = Eén speler |ratings = : Everyone 10+ : 12+ USK: 6+ : PG : 11+ |platforms = }} Kingdom Hearts II is het derde spel in de Kingdom Hearts-serie en dient als een vervolg op Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Net als de twee vorige spellen, richt dit spel zich op Sora en zijn vrienden die tegen de krachten van Duisternis vechten. Het heeft een aantal verbeteringen ten opzichte van het eerste spel met veel nieuwe functies, voornamelijk Sora's Drijf Vorm, een verbeterde camera en het Reactie Commando. De titelsong voor het spel is "Sanctaury" gezongen door Utada Hikaru. Chronologisch is Kingdom Hearts II het vijfde spel, na [[Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep]], Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Verhaal Sora uit de illustratie in het hoofdmenu. Kingdom Hearts II begint waar Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days zijn gestopt. Sora, Donald en Goofy hebben een jaar geslapen en hebben nu hun herinneringen terug. Als Sora wakker wordt, is hij in Schemer Stad, waar een mysterieuze jongen, Roxas, woonde voor hij plotseling verdween. Met nieuwe kleren en krachten begint Sora zijn reis, onbewust van de gebeurtenissen die zich in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories hebben afgespeeld. Sora vervolgt zijn queeste door paden naar nieuwe werelden open te maken, tegen Hartlozen en nieuwe Niemanden vechten en door de overgebleven leden van Organisatie XIII tegen te komen. Als het spel verdergaat, leert Sora over Roxas en hoeveel ze gemeen hebben. Het verhaal begint met Roxas in Schemer Stad. Roxas droomt over Sora's avonturen, terwijl er steeds vreemdere dingen gebeuren in Schemer Stad tijdens zijn zomervakantie. Na het krijgen van het Sleutelzwaard om zich te verdedigen tegen de Niemanden, ontmoet hij een man genaamd Axel. Axel lijkt Roxas te kennen, maar Roxas kent hem niet. Uiteindelijk komt hij in een verlaten landhuis waar hij een meisje, Naminé, tegenkomt. Zij legt hem uit dat hij een Niemand is, hoewel hij niet precies weet wat een Niemand is. Hij wordt geconfronteerd door een man in rood, DiZ en vindt Sora, Donald en Goofy die slapen in de kelder van het landhuis. Roxas lijkt samen te smelten met Sora. Als Sora, Donald en goofy wakker worden ontdekt Japie Krekel, die de avonturen van het trio had opgeschreven dat zijn journaal helemaal leeg is, op de aantekening "Bedank Naminé"Japie Krekel had dit in zijn journaal geschreven voor ze gingen slapen en alles zouden vergeten wat er gebeurt was in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories na. Na het ontmoeten van Boris, een nieuwe schurk, en het praten met Yen Sid komt het team erachter dat ze weer een aantal Werelden moeten bezoeken om ze te beschermen tegen de Hartlozen en Niemanden om Organisatie XIII te stoppen. Sommige werelden, zoals Holle Bastion, zijn erg veranderd en andere werelden zijn helemaal nieuw. Gedurende hun reizen krijgen de Hartlozen, bestuurd door een herstelde Malafide en de Organisatie, steeds meer kracht en dwingen Sora om een gigantisch leger Hartlozen te bevechten die het Holle Bastion aanvallen. Ondertussen leren ze dat de Ansem die ze verslagen hadden eigenlijk de Hartloze was van Xehanort en dat zijn Niemand, Xemnas, de leider van Organisatie XIII is. Ze leren ook dat Xehanort een leerling was van de echte Ansem, die nu vermist is. Na het gevecht verschijnt Xemnas en legt uit wat zijn doel is: de Niemanden willen een andere Kingdom Hearts creëren, een doorgang naar het hart van alle werelden die de Niemanden hun hart teruggeeft. Nadat ze meer leden van de Organisatie verslaan, gaan Sora, Donald en Goofy naar De Wereld Die Nooit Was om voorgoed met Organisatie XIII af te rekenen. Daar komt hij zijn vrienden Riku en Kairi tegen. Sora leert ook de waarheid achter Roxas; hij en Naminé zijn Sora en Kairi's Niemanden en ontstonden wanneer ze hun hart verloren in ''Kingdom Hearts. Aan het einde is alleen Xemnas nog over. Sora en Riku werken samen om hem te verslaan en de nieuwe Kingdom Hearts wordt gesloten. Sora en de anderen keren terug naar de Eilanden van het Lot. Hoewel Sora afscheid moet nemen van Donald en Goofy, weet hij in zijn hart dat echte vrienden nooit weg zijn. Enige tijd later krijgen Sora, Riku en Kairi een brief van Koning Mickey. Ze lezen de brief, maar de inhoud is niet bekend. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts II heeft een aantal verschillen ten opzichte van Kingdom Hearts. Hoewel de kern van de gameplay hetzelfde blijft, zijn er nieuwe functies toegevoegd. De twee opmerkelijkste zijn Sora's Drijf Vormen, die hem laten samensmelten met één of meerdere teamleden om zo nieuwe krachten te krijgen, en Reactie Commando's, die Sora en/of teamleden speciale manoeuvres uit laten voeren in een gevecht. Daarnaast zijn er nieuwe en vernieuwde vaardigheden en ook speciale vaardigheden die je leert door Drijf Vormen te trainen. Ook moeten bazen nu verslagen worden met een combo. Voorwerp Synthese is ook weer beschikbaar, maar nu moeten de Moogles getraind worden om krachtigere voorwerpen te maken en zeldzame materialen te gebruiken. Een voorwerp kan gemaakt worden als je het Recept vindt of Vrije Ontwikkeling vrijspeelt. Er is een overvloed aan schatkisten die voornamelijk synthese materialen en Accessoires bevatten, maar de zoektocht naar Drieheid Tekens en Dalmatiërs is niet langer aanwezig. Het Gummi Schip systeem is ook veranderd. Het schip vliegt nu via een bepaalde weg en de speler moet verschillende vijanden onderweg verslaan. Schepen kunnen nu uitgerust worden met eigen vaardigheden, nieuwe Gummi types en twee kleine schepen die kunnen helpen tijdens een vlucht. Er zijn veel nieuwe mini-games. Skateboarden komt het meest voor. Het kan gebruikt worden om sneller door werelden te verplaatsen of als mini-game waarbij bepaalde doelen gehaald moeten worden. Veel werelden hebben ook eigen mini-games, zoals Licht Motor in Ruimte Paranoïden of Vakantiebaantjes in Schemer Stad. Toernooien zijn ook weer aanwezig, maar nu in het Onderwereld Colosseum en door Hades zelf. Het Honderd Bunderbos is er ook weer en bestaat helemaal uit mini-games en Atlantica is veranderd van een verkenbare wereld met gevechten in een set van muzikale mini-games. Censuur Een aantal scènes zijn gecensureerd in de Engelse versie van Kingdom Hearts II: *Wanneer Sora met tegen Hydra vecht in Olympus Colosseum, stroomt er groen bloed uit de Hydra als Sora hem raakt. Dit bloed werd vervangen door zwarte en paarse rook, hoewel de scène waar Hercules tegen de Hydra vecht wel groen bloed heeft. De reden hiervoor is onbekend, aangezien de originele film ook groen bloed had. *Xigbars is veranderd van een vizier met kruisdraden zwarte schaduwen aan de rand naar drie gloeiende cirkels. *In de Japanse versie combineert Xigbar zijn twee geweren om een sniper te maken, die gebruikt wordt tijdens het telescoopvizier. In de Engelse versie draait hij zijn geweren rond en schiet naar Sora met één geweer, terwijl hij de andere tegen zijn zij houdt. *Axels overlijden is ook iets veranderd. In de Japanse versie barst hij uit in vlammen tijdens zijn zelfmoordaanval en de vlammen verteren zijn lichaam terwijl hij wegvaagt. *In Disney Kasteel slaat Katrien Donald tegen zijn rug als ze hem achtervolgt, maar in de Engelse versie roept ze alleen naar hem. *Port Royal heeft de meeste veranderingen: **Als Will Turner zelfmoord dreigt te plegen, houdt hij het pistool tegen zijn hoofd in de Japanse versie, maar houdt hij hem gewoon tegen zijn zij in de Engelse versie. **Ondode Piraten vatten geen vlam als ze geraakt worden met Vuur magie, hoewel de Grim Reaper dat nog wel doet (als je piraten in brand probeert te steken, rennen ze rokend rond in plaats van brandend). De geweren van de piraten is aangepast om op een kruisboog te lijken, hoewel de kruisbogen nog wel het geluid maken van een geweer. **In de Japanse versie blijft het bloed op de vervloekte medaillons tijdens het spel, maar verdwijnt als Kapitein Barbossa en Will ze in de kist gooien. **In de Japanse versie blijft het zwaard van Barbossa in jack Sparrow zitten terwijl hij het maanlicht inloopt. In de Engelse versie is het zwaard verwijdert. **Als Barbossa Eilzabeth Swann vertelt over de vloek, noemt hij lust en vrouwen in de Japanse versie. In de Engelse versie is dit verandert in "aangenaam gezelschap", wat ook zo wordt genoemd in de film. Karakters Hoofdpersonages De meeste hoofdpersonages uit Kingdom Hearts keren terug, voornamelijk Sora, Riku, Kairi en constante teamleden Donald en Goofy. Koning Mickey keert ook terug en heeft een veel grotere rol in dit spel dan in het eerste. De schurk Malafide keert ook terug. Een aantal karakters uit Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories verschijnen ook in Kingdom Hearts II, zoals Naminé en DiZ. Axel is het enige lid van Organisation XIII dat in beide spellen verschijnt, alle andere leden zijn nieuwXemnas verschijnt als de Onbekende in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. Ook nieuw zijn de mysterieuze Roxas en Malafides nieuwe hulpje Boris. Disney Karakters Naast Disney karakters die ook in Kingdom Hearts verschenen, maken veel Disney karakters hun debuut in de serie, voornamelijk karakters uit werelden gebaseerd op Mulan, Pirates of the Caribbean en Tron. Daarnaast verschijnen er ook karakters uit een zwart-witte film in de wereld Tijdloze Rivier. Een aantal Disney karakters verschijnen in originele Kingdom Hearts werelden. Yen Sid, Mickeys leraar in Fantasia woont in een toren in Schemer Stad. Flora, Fauna en Mooiweertje geven Sora zijn nieuwe kleren. Dagobert Duck woont in het Holle Bastion en probeert om een smaak ijs na te maken. Merlijn keert terug naar Holle Bastion, samen met anderen uit Traverse Stad. Final Fantasy Karakters Zeventien karakters uit zes Final Fantasy spellen verschijnen in Kingdom Hearts II. Naast terugkerende karakters uit Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII en Final Fantasy X, komen er voor het eerst karakters uit Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IX en Final Fantasy X-2 voor in de serie. Ook sluit een Final Fantasy karakter, Auron, zich aan bij het team. Volgens de ontwerper van het spel, , gebruikte het eerste spel alleen karakters die hij ontworpen had, maar namen ze deze keer ook anderen, zoals uit VI en IX. De Moogles keren terug in Kingdom Hearts II als winkelier en voor voorwerp synthese op verschillende plaatsen in veel werelden, maar door de gevaren verschijnen ze alleen als hologrammen, behalve in Schemer Stad of Holle Bastion. Biggs en Wedge, twee karakters die in veel spellen verschijnen, werken als winkeliers, de Niemanden en verschillenden blauwdrukken van Gummi Schepen zijn vernoemd naar job classes uit Final Fantasy. Niemanden Niemanden zijn de belangrijkste vijanden en verschijnen samen met de Hartlozen. Het zijn wezens zonder hart en ontstaan uit het lichaam en de ziel van iemand die zijn hart heeft verloren. Organisatie XIII bestaat uit Niemanden die hun menselijke lichaam gehouden hebben. Een ander verschil tussen Hartlozen en Niemanden is dat Niemanden tactisch en vaak samen aanvallen, terwijl Hartlozen alleen hun instinct gebruiken. Summons Net als het eerste spel kan Sora bepaalde Disney karakters oproepen om hem te helpen in een gevecht. Omdat Summons de Drijf Balk gebruiken in plaats van de MP Balk, kan Sora niet iemand oproepen in Drijf Vorm. Het karakter vervangt de twee teamleden en vecht samen met Sora voor zo lang als de Drijf Balk toelaat. Een summon heeft nu ook een eigen menu om verschillende aanvallen uit te voeren, sommige alleen en anderen samen met Sora. Er zijn vier summons in Kingdom Hearts II, Chicken Little, Geest, Stitch en Peter Pan (met hulp van Tinkelbel). Wereld Teamleden en Assistentie Wereld-specifieke teamleden verschijnen in bijna elke wereld in het spel. In totaal zijn er negen, wat veel meer is dan de zes uit het eerste spel. Bijzonder is dat Riku ook een wereld-specifiek teamlid is. Daarnaast zijn er ook assistentie karakters, zoals Leon en Hercules, die geen deel uitmaken van het team, maar wel samen vechten. Ze verschijnen meestal tijdens belangrijke gevechten. Werelden en Karakters Noten en Referenties Externe Links *Officiële Amerikaanse website *Officiële Japanse website ja:キングダム ハーツII af:Kingdom Hearts II en:Kingdom Hearts II fr:Kingdom Hearts II de:Kingdom Hearts II es:Kingdom Hearts II it:Kingdom Hearts II fi:Kingdom Hearts II pt:Kingdom Hearts II pl:Kingdom Hearts II Categorie:Spellen Categorie:Kingdom Hearts II